supernaturalsampfandomcom-20200213-history
Skinchangers
Skinchangers are a supernatural creature that can assume the shape of other humans. They can also convincingly copy vampires, ''sans''fangs, however they will lack any of the vampires' abilities. Origins Skinchangers were introduced into the world around 1033 A.D. Created by the Trulek Coven to be their agents and spies the skinchangers quickly proved treacherous and abandoned the ideals of the witches and began to split off and form their own bands and groups. A lot of skinchangers quickly became the agents of vampires, favoured by the C.V.A as spies, skinchangers have become a great part of the C.V.A's spy network. __TOC__ Characteristics Skinchangers have been encountered by several vampires and werewolves over the years. They start out as human but later learn to change their form to however they want. When exactly they learn is not consistent, some can learn from infancy, while others do not learn until much later in their lives. Due to starting off as humans, skinchangers can have human urges and vices, such as greed, lust, etc. They are also arguably the most human monsters there are. Skinchangers can mimic fangs and claws and change their own personal features, such as eye colour or hair colour or change their appearance entirely and become somebody else. The Gene The skinchanger gene is something a person inherits. A human cannot become a skinchanger, all skinchangers are born and inherit the gene, making procreation the only way to make more skinchangers. If a witch happens to know the spell to create skinchangers they could turn a human into one. __TOC__ Eating Habits It's assumed that like most supernatural creatures, skinchangers eat humans but this isn't wide spread and most skinchangers stick to a normal diet, with normal foods and drinks rather than eating people. Aging Skinchangers age like typical humans and live a human life span, there have been no known cases of skinchanger living longer than one hundred years. The true form of a skinchanger will continue to age as time progresses, however, they're still able to turn into a sixteen year old while their true body is around ninety. Morales Not all skinchangers are evil, infact, this is typically unlikely. Most skinchangers are just typical people and live normal day lives with the perk of changing their form. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshift - Skinchangers are able to take on the form of a living or deceased person, taking literally everything about them including DNA and fingerprints; they can also mimic wounds. * Stronger endurance - Skinchangers are a lot more durable than typical humans. It'd take around 5-6 bullets to the chest to actually kill a skinchanger if you're using a gun. * Regeneration - Skinchangers have a low level supernatural regeneration, allowing them to heal from wounds quicker than humans. Weaknesses * Silver - They can be killed by a silver bullet or silver blade to the heart. Lesser hits will hurt them, possibly driving them away from the fight. Silver-caused cuts react with them negatively and leave a slight melt near the cut. * Decapitation - Decapitating a skinchanger will kill it instantly. * Retinal flare - They are identified by a retinal flare that shows when they are filmed.